1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game system and a storage medium storing a game program, and more particularly, to a game system, which is operated by detecting a change in an orientation of the housing of a controller or acceleration generated in the housing, and a storage medium storing a game program.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, there have been developed various game apparatuses in which a player plays a game by operating an input device. For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-263363 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 1) discloses an apparatus which executes game processing by using an output from direction instruction input means of a game controller which is operated by the player. In the game apparatus disclosed in the Patent Document 1, a player character dashes by pressing an R1 button 38 while the movement of the player character in a virtual game world is controlled by means of a joystick 37 as the direction instruction input means.
However, in the game apparatus disclosed in the Patent Document 1, since a content for controlling the movement of the player character which is determined by means of the direction instruction input means (the joystick 37) is corrected by pressing the button (the R1 button 38), the operation by the player becomes complicated. Also, the game apparatus disclosed in the Patent Document 1 is not an interface which effectively makes the player have a direct feeling of a game input with respect to the virtual game world. For example, in the game apparatus disclosed in the Patent Document 1, a movement direction and a movement amount of the player character in the virtual game world are inputted by operation by means of the direction instruction input means. Thus, the operation is performed only with the player's fingertips, and the player cannot have a direct feeling of a game input.